Racing? Cars?
by Holopik
Summary: Full summary inside... I hate the 400 character limit... open and read summary, might aswell give it a chance. It's about an event which transfers my oc from the modern day to the world of Frozen in Arrendelle. Don't like don't read. I prefer shorter chapters so it will most likely stay that way... 500-600 words each one. Might do longer ones in the future. Unlikely though
1. Summary

Peter Hill is a huge gear-head who is pretty much addicted to driving and repairing cars. He is also the most respected and adored street racer in the west coast of America. His life was by no means 'beautiful' at the beginning. In fact it was the exact opposite. He is part of the the gang '5-10' however he isn't part of his it because he wants to. Oh no, he is part of it because he is forced to be.

What happens when Peter meets his maker? (An 18-Wheeler with two tonnes of gasoline attached to it) Will he survive, will he die or will some universe traveling be involved?


	2. Living On The Streets (Ch1)

_**Peter's POV**_

I hate December. It was just the beginning of winter which meant it was freezing, and that's not a good thing when you don't have a home and your only possession is a stolen shopping cart which you use to carry junk around .

It's not a good thing when the only light is a flickering street lamp which looks like it's hundreds upon hundreds tears of age, and when it's dented so badly it looks like it's going to fall on top of your head and crush you.

It's not a good thing when your only source of entertainment is the sound of cars going past. I didn't mind it though, in fact I loved it. However by now I knew most if not all car manufacturers after just over a year of staring at cars. I know the sounds of most engines and their construction.

A few months ago a car magazine which went over car engines and drive shafts flew straight into my face because of strong September winds. By now I've memorised the whole magazine and know off by heart engine parts and their locations.

Today was a rather average day. As normal, myself,my older brother and my younger sister were absolutely freezing. However I was trying my best to keep my mind off the cold and focus on the cars. This time however, it didn't work.

"I'll go look for some blankets and I'll see if I can get anything with the two dollar notes I found earlier." My sister and I just nodded. We didn't have the energy or strength to speak in this weather. After a twenty minutes or so we got worried. Especially my sister, she worries over literally everything.

She's the type of person who would ask you at least ten times every five minutes if you're seatbelt is on if you were in a car. She would remind you to brush your teeth at night. She was a motherly type, which was strange since she was the youngest one out of us three.

My brother is the leader type, heck I don't blame him. My dad's last words to him were to take care of us and to make sure no harm comes our way. Because of which, he is now very wary of people and almost everyone he sees he calls them 'shady individuals'.

"Peter Hill?" Asked a gruff and clearly old voice a metre or so away from me. When I saw his face red flags shit up in my brain, I shouldn't have ignored them. He had long and black hair which almost reached his shoulders.

He was clearly Hispanic and had a trucker moustache around his upper lips. His face was littered with scars too. "Yep. That's me in all my glory." The man let out a throaty chuckle "I got a job offer for you and your... family."

"When do we start?" I ask not even bothering to look at my sister or wait for my brother.

The only thing I was thinking about was the fact that we needed money. And we needed it bad.


	3. Searchlights (Ch2)

_**-8 years ago-**_

 _ **Peter's POV**_

"See ya tomorrow guys!" I yelled over to my friends over my shoulder as I run to my house for supper. I heard a chorus of goodbyes behind me before I yanked the handle to open the door with a but a unintentional force.

"Son I told you to be careful with the door, your mother and I really don't want to spend even more money on another handle which you'll just break again!" My dad raised his voice a bit at me which was apparently just enough to make me flinch a bit.

"Sorry I keep forgetting... I'm just really hungry." It was probably the worst excuse I could possibly come up with but whatever. While it was true I may have broken about six or seven door handles in the last few months, I didn't brake any of them intentionally.

Well, apart from that one time when my dad too me and our car to an abandoned car park not too far from here and I only got about ten minutes behind the wheel. While most kids my age didn't even get to sit in the drivers seat, an I got to drive. I was still pissed so I slammed the door with as much force I could muster up.

"Ron leave Peter alone he's just a child." My moms voice sounded from the kid then where the heavenly smell was coming from. She clearly meant to sound like a cop, speaking with yh authority. After all she used to be a sergeant before I was born. Then she stopped since she Alfred had two kids.

"Whatever" I could hear my dad murmur under his breath while keeping his eyes glued to the football game on TV. I didn't really get along with my dad, mainly because it was almost impossible for us to find common ground.

I loved speed, he preferred taking things slow. I adored racing, whether that was car races, bike races or even horse races I didn't really care, he despised racing and loved football. He once asked me "Son, what is so good about _racing_ that it's better than football? Hm?" He asked clearly attempting to hide his annoyance at me.

"Because unlike racing, football, basketball and baseball all require only one ball." It took him a while for his brain to realise what I said. At first he was shocked about how the heck I understood the meaning of that. Then he was angry for a second before he roared with laughter.

Guess both my father and I have a similar sense of humour. "NATHAN AND NATHALIE! DINNERS READY!" My mom yelled over the sizzling of the oil and the thing that takes in smoke.

When my siblings came down the stairs they smiled at me and nodded as a greeting.

I returned the gesture. Just when we were about to sit down I heard glass shattering and before I knew it my mother had a hole in her chest which caused her to collapse and drop the food. Naturally, my sister let out a piercing screech.

I quickly put a hand on her mouth shutting her up she my brother tackled both of us to the ground. Clearly being the first one to recover from the shock. I looked up to see my dad facing my mother with a horrified expression.

Just as he started running to her side he was shot in the thigh which just cause him to collapse in pain. My brother rushed to his side and knelt down. He tried to pick him up however my dad protested and told us to runout the back into the forest and to not stop running until midnight.

My sister and I bid our goodbyes and ran. Shortly after my brother followed. Clearly father told him something. Tears were staining all our cheeks and as we reached the outside we found out that the house had two helicopters flying above it searchlights were everywhere.

We took our time evading them the best we could and eventually we reached a forest. We grabbed each others hand and ran.


	4. The Offer (Ch3)

_**Peter's POV**_

"That's good to hear young man. Here, I see you and your sister are shaking." He said while he was taking off his long and black trench coat. "Tanks man" I said while taking his jacket and wrapping myself and my sis in it.

She was reluctant at first but after a while she gave in, it was clear she wasn't one hundred percent onboard with me about this job. "So... what is this job offer you are on about?" I asked giving him my full attention.

He grinned at first then he spoke in a low voice. "You will be a mechanic over at my.. shop" he sounded suspicious especially since he had to think before he said shop. I shrugged it off however since my mind was already imagining the fresh food we could be eating.

"Wait a second... how do you know I can fix cars?" "Because my men were the ones who were giving you the magazines. Whether that meant throwing them or dropping them nearby." "Your... men..?"

The man paused for a second and then he added "Employees". I nodded my head still a bit curious about the man.

Just as he finished speaking Nathan sprinted up to us with two McDonald's cheeseburgers. He was panting and clearly didn't notice the man standing before myself and my sister. "This is all I co-" he didn't finish however because he spotted the jacket we were wrapped up in and then he saw the large man to his left.

He blinked a few times and quickly gave me an annoyed look. The man stuck out his hand for a handshake with my brother. At forty he was hesitant but then he grabbed the mans hand and shook it. "Those who know me call me Danny. And you?" "Nate" my brother replied.

Nathan was giving the man a stern look which screamed _'the heck are you doing here and who are you'_ Danny seemed to catch on with his suspicions and confidently said.

"I have an offer for the three of you, well, mainly your brother, Peter, over here. He would be a mechanic, you would be a guard and your sister could work as a CCTV operative." My brother just stared in response. The man gave a sigh.

"Of course you don't have to accept however I assure you it pays rather well." "Go on" said my brother clearly accepting the man. Danny grinned from ear to ear and said "All three of you would receive $22.50 an hour." All our eyes widened and I admit, some drool may have been produced.

Danny grinned at out reactions clearly knowing all our answers. "Come on, we have a contract to sign." And we all got into his black SUV with tinted windows. Looked like a cops car if you ask me.


	5. The R33 (Ch4)

-Two Weeks Later-

 _ **Peter's POV**_

So far the job has been perfect for all three of us. My brother is happy because he gets to stand by the door and do nothing just lean against the wall and read or something. My sister sits looking at monitors all day.

Sometimes she learns a thing or two about cars from watching me over the cameras which was weird at first but I've grown to accept it. We managed to afford a rather nice apartment just across the street from the shop which was called 'SkidMarks Auto Repair'.

For the first three days or so I got simple jobs like putting on new new tyres or whole wheels at times. Changing oil. Or replacing pistons. Nothing too difficult and the cars I worked on were your average Honda Civics and Ford Fiestas. Then it got to SUVs and sedans.

Now, two weeks in I'm having to at times replace whole engines with new ones. Not only that the cars I work on now look absolutely amazing and sick. They are tuner cars, or JDMs with body kits, vinyls and sick looking rims. The camber on some of 'em is astonishing.

I've grown to love the JDM cars rather quickly. Of course I was suspicious at first but didn't bother asking. I'm not one to question a boss who gives a very generous wage to three homeless people so I decided to stay out of the old man's business.

By the end of the first week I've grown to despise Danny's BFF. Or his right hand guy who is called Cadajer. Clearly Spanish. I have to admit his name sounds pretty badass, looks like it too. However the guy himself is an absolute c**k gobbler.

It's almost as if he goes out if his way to mess up my day or distract me however he can. At first my brother stood up fir me however Cadajer threatened to tell Danny that we talk s**t about him and that we have longer lunches than allowed.

After that my brother just stopped. I don't really blame him. I would happily put up with some d**khead if I'm to get $22.50 an hour. So we all shut up and let it happen. I found out the way to make him piss off is to ignore him and hum a tune which pisses him off.

Now in the second week of being a mechanic I just finished putting in new air filters into a Nissan Skyline R33.

I wiped my forehead with my wrist which wasn't covered by my dirty, navy blue jumpsuit or my black gloves.

I took off the top half of my jumpsuit tieing the sleeves around the front in a knot like a belt leaving me in my black tank top. I looked at the clock. _1:27am._ I got up and went slammed the hood shut and walked over to the passenger side because the drivers door was too close to the wall and I would have to go around the back to get in.

I really couldn't be bothered to do that so I got into the passenger side. It was tough considering how cramped it was inside and because the roll cage got in the way. A lot. Once I was in a accidentally kneed the glove box which hurt a bit but when the glovebox was fully opened I froze.

What lay before me was a standard issue Colt 1911. The safety was already clicked off. I swallowed hard contemplating my options.


End file.
